


On the Edge - A Wayhaven Fanfic

by Oblivious_One



Series: The Wayhaven Chronicles [1]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mystery, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivious_One/pseuds/Oblivious_One
Summary: The events of this story are a direct continuation of Book Two of The Wayhaven Chronicles. In this version, the Reader is female and has developed a relationship with Mason.A string of murders in the surrounding areas of Wayhaven have Unit Bravo worried for two reasons: all the victims look similar to Detective [Name] and they’ve appeared to have died spontaneously, with no apparent cause of death. Suspecting it may be a supernatural out for the Detective’s super-charged blood, they hatch a plan to catch the culprit. But how can you fight what you cannot see?
Relationships: Reader/Mason
Series: The Wayhaven Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770466
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter One

“Look who’s arrived!”

I jump in my chair at Tina’s abrupt entrance to my office, having been lost in thought as I stared out one of the windows. There’s been little to do as of late and I’ve found myself daydreaming more often than I’d like to admit. Shaking off my surprise, I swivel around to see Tina towing a young man in matching uniform behind her.

“Oh, right,” I gasp, quickly moving to stand. I can’t believe I forgot about the new officer arriving today! I move across the room to shake his hand. “Welcome to Wayhaven, Officer Marsh. I’m Detective [Name].”

Officer Brady Marsh is smaller in person than he appeared in his file’s photograph, less round-looking and more angular. His short, wavy brown hair is styled in a simple part down the right side of his head, though there are two spots in the back that stand up as if he couldn’t tame them into position. Meeting his gaze, I find his eyes to be the same light brown as his hair, nicely complementing his lighter skin. Tina’s new partner looks less like a police officer and more like a librarian.

“It’s nice to meet you,” he replies in a cheerful tone, returning the handshake. “I look forward to working with you.”

“Marsh over here,” Tina says as if she’s known him forever and jerking a thumb at him, “just moved into the house on Oak Drive.”

My eyebrows rise just as high as hers already are as I glance between them. Officer Marsh gives a light chuckle as he shakes his head. “Don’t tell me you believe in that superstitious nonsense, too, Detective.”

I feel my pulse begin to pick up and fight to squash the nagging thoughts rifling through my brain - the ones about werewolves, demons, and, in particular, vampires. Instead I direct them toward the subject of the conversation: the old house on Oak Drive. 

The rumor is that it’s cursed, it’s tenants never having stayed more than a few months. I wouldn’t pay much attention to the stories if I myself hadn’t seen one of the windows seem to blow out all by itself when it was vacant. I was out on patrol, so I searched the entire area, but I found no explanation for the occurrence.

I wonder if it really was a supernatural... 

“I don’t know...” I start cautiously. Tina and I have had lengthy conversations about the house, especially after I’d told her about the window, and I’d shared my thoughts that it was definitely abnormal. But now it’s hard for me to positively confirm that I believe in the supernatural, being bound to keep that secret. I decide to keep it vague. “The place is pretty creepy, but that could just be because it hasn’t been kept up with for years.”

Officer Marsh sighs. “Yeah, I have a lot of work cut out for me. It isn’t as bad on the inside as it looks on the outside, but I’m thinking the repairs could take a few months.”

“Are you working on it yourself?” Tina asks. The way she frowns and arches an eyebrow makes it clear she’s skeptical that he can do it. 

Luckily, Officer Marsh seems to take the implication in stead, giving her a small smile. “In my free time, yes.” He turns to look back at me. “But I hope to spend most of my time working. That’s why I’m here, after all.”

I’d helped select Marsh as the new officer in the station, taking the vacant spot I’d left when I’d been promoted. Well, I guess I helped in as much as I was in the room when he was selected. It was only after the decision was made that I learned Unit Bravo had hand-picked the six applicants to choose from. 

His file revealed him to be a newly graduated officer who excelled in all his tests, like all the other candidates. What made him unique was the record of his arrest of a serial rapist that had been wanted for years. Marsh hadn’t been assigned the case, but he was invested in solving it on his own, citing his own worry for his community. He narrowed his suspects down and conducted surveillance on them using a drone he’d purchased online, allowing him to not only catch the culprit, but to record an attempted assault on a victim on camera. This guaranteed a conviction, especially once the culprit’s DNA matched that of the rapist’s DNA. 

When asked why he’d applied to the Wayhaven Police Station, he’d answered that he wanted to be a detective, something easier to attain in a smaller station than the larger one he’d been working at. 

Something about the man makes me feel at ease and I smile up at him. “I heard you want to be a detective. You gunning for my job?”

Officer Marsh’s eyes widen for a moment before he glances away, his cheeks turning pink. “Ah, I should have known you’d have read my file.” He gives a nervous chuckle before meeting my gaze again. “Not *your* job, I - “

“Relax, Marsh,” Tina teases, bumping her fist lightly against his shoulder. “We all know you’re here because you want mentoring from the best partner in the business.” Her bright smile tells us exactly who that is.

My phone rings, breaking the warm atmosphere and bringing our attention back to the job. “Well, have a good first day,” I tell Marsh. “It was nice meeting you, but I really should take this.”

“Of course,” he replies briskly. “See you around, Detective.”

I return Tina’s wave as they exit, placing my phone to my ear. “Hello?”

“[Name],” my mother says in greeting, her tone serious. “Unit Bravo will be having a meeting in an hour at the stage house. We have some new information to discuss.”

I don’t respond immediately, overwhelmed by the way all my muscles seem to relax. Am I simply relieved to be putting my mind to another mission, to have something exciting to do? Or does this have more to do with seeing - 

“[Name]?” Rebecca’s tone has grown a bit softer, though I’m hard pressed to call it concerned.

“I’ll be there,” I reply a bit breathlessly and end the call.


	2. Chapter Two

Agent [Name] waits until the four supernatural agents of Unit Bravo are settled in their usual perches in the stage house’s living room before holding out a newspaper from a small town across the state. It is already folded to the second page, where the picture of a young police officer who was found dead in her apartment is featured. 

“The autopsy conducted on this young woman was inconclusive, her death seemingly a mystery. The Agency has conducted their own autopsy,” Rebecca explains, frowning. “With the same results.”

She lowers the newspaper only to replace it with the one in her other hand. It sits as it was meant to, with the first page in front. This one is from a town only a few hours away. The headline reads: OFFICER’S BODY FOUND: DEATH A MYSTERY. Another young woman, similar-looking to the first. 

“Officer McGraw went missing on duty and her body was found on a road that isn’t frequently used. Both the local police station and Agency Unit assigned to the area conducted investigations - to no avail.”

Nate opens his mouth as if to speak, but thinks better of it when Rebecca lets out a heavy sigh. Her entire demeanor is odd - she seems somewhat defeated, something the team has never seen from her before.

“And now there’s an open investigation two towns over on a private investigator’s death.”

She pulls a photograph of the last victim from the inside pocket of her jacket and holds it out for the team to see. With their heightened vision, none of them have to even shift closer to get a good look. The atmosphere in the room grows even more tense as their realization sets in.

Agent [Name] thought she had prepared herself for this moment, but the first to speak is not who she expected it to be.

Mason stands up straight, his posture rigid. “They all look like [Name].” 

“They’re all in the line of law enforcement, too,” Nate adds. “In one way or another.”

Felix frowns up at Rebecca from his chair, worry tensing his usually relaxed expression. “What happened to the last girl? Where was she found?”

“Same as the first,” she answers. “At home.”

Adam glances up from the spot on the floor he’s been staring at, his thoughtful face becoming more focused. “So someone is targeting young women who fit Detective [Name]’s description. Do we have any leads?”

Rebecca stands straighter. “Unfortunately not, but we have a plan to get some. There is another officer in the same town as the last death who fits the same description. We’re assigning Unit Alpha to do some recognizance on her in case she’s targeted.

“In the meantime, Unit Bravo’s assignment of protection to [Name] has taken top priority over the safety of Wayhaven.” A sense of pride swells in her chest when all four agents nod immediately in agreement. “You’ll be starting patrols on the Police Station and [Name]’s apartment complex, as well as - “

“Shouldn’t [Name] be here for this?” Mason asks abruptly, cutting Rebecca off. His posture remains rigid, his worry obvious. 

Felix nods in agreement, sitting up from his slouch. “Yeah, I was wondering that, too.” He suddenly looks around as if expecting the Detective to be hiding in one of the corners of the room.

Agent [Name]’s gaze passes over Nate, who seems eager to hear the answer, and settles on Adam. His eyes are narrowed in thought, but Rebecca knows him well enough to see the concern in them. Out of them all, Adam’s always been the best tactical thinker, so it’s no surprise he’s figured it out. 

“If these deaths are connected to Detective [Name], we have a better chance of apprehending the culprit if the Detective goes about her life as usual. She may not be able to do that convincingly if she knows she might be being hunted,” he explains.

Nate’s eyebrows furrow as he sits up more animatedly from the couch. “But if two of the victims were found dead at home, someone will need to stay with her there, too. How do we explain that if she’s not debriefed?”

Felix’s lips pull up in a knowing grin, the mischievous expression making him look more like himself than he has this entire meeting. His eyes move to land squarely on Mason. “Oh, I can think of an explanation.”

“Felix,” Adam barks, an order in his tone. Nate is shaking his head at Felix’s remark, but Mason actually seems to be thinking it over, though he wears a scowl. 

Rebecca has to fight to keep a grimace from her expression. This is the part of the meeting she’s been dreading, as practical as it may be. With a deep breath, she says, “Yes, one of you has been assigned to stay with [Name] at her apartment until we complete the mission, under the guise of a different mission.”

She looks over the faces of her Unit and fights the scowl from forming on her lips. She knows without a doubt who would be best at this particular task, even if it does worry her, but the Agency has facts to back up their decision, while Rebecca - for once - only has her feelings to provide. The only question now is who is going to be the most upset.

“Felix, you’ll be staying with the Detective while this mission is ongoing.”

“What?” Mason growls, taking a step forward. His eyes cast a glance at Felix before returning to Rebecca, a silent accusation.

“It’s the Agency’s decision and we will move forward with it,” Agent [Name] declares, her tone commanding. As much as she agrees with Agent Mason, her hands are tied and they must be a unified front. “Felix’s speed and agility is the best defense against a sudden attack, if that is what is happening.” Leaving no more room for discussion on the topic, she continues to explain the cover mission.

She is nearly finished when the doorbell rings. They all cast quick looks to the front door. “That will be [Name].” Rebecca turns her focus back on the agents. “Are you all prepared to go forward with this mission?” 

No one looks happy about it, but they all nod.


	3. Chapter Three

It’s been a week since I’ve seen Unit Bravo, when we all gathered at the carnival one last time before it left town. The supernaturals who took over running it seemed genuinely happy with their new purpose, though some apparently wanted to stay in Wayhaven permanently. It was intriguing to watch Nate subtly convince them that they really wanted to go, especially since he wasn’t using any pheromones.

I’m surprised to find I’m actually excited to begin a new mission, even if I’m a bit anxious at the prospect of facing a new enemy. I take a deep breath to calm my jittery nerves before ringing the doorbell to Unit Bravo’s house.

It takes a little longer than usual for my mother to open the door. “[Name], please come in.”

She moves aside for me to move through the doorway and I’m immediately suspicious of how silent it is. Now that we’ve been a team for a while, the other members of Unit Bravo are usually pretty relaxed when I arrive and in the midst of conversation. Is this new information that bad? The chill that runs down my spine also wipes away any anticipation I’d been feeling.

I lead the way to the living room, Rebecca trailing behind me, and find most of my team in their usual spots: Nate sits on the couch with Adam leaning against it behind him, while Felix is sprawled in a lounge chair, his arms dangling over the armrests. The only outlier is Mason, who stands next to Felix instead of perching against the side table in the back of the room.

I find myself standing in the entrance as I examine all of them. It wasn’t my imagination - the atmosphere is definitely tense. After a moment, I mentally shake myself and greet them with, “I’d say ‘good afternoon’, but it seems like I’d be lying.”

“That’s an understatement,” Mason scoffs. 

Adam shoots a glare in his direction and instead of returning it, Mason scowls and looks away.

“[Name],” Rebecca says from behind me. I almost jump, having forgotten she was there. I move further into the room to let her pass. “Please have a seat and then we’ll get started.”

The whine of chair legs being scraped across the ground fills the room as Mason roughly pulls the desk chair beside him out in front of him. “Here.”

Rebecca begins speaking before I’ve even sat down. “The Agency has intercepted information on an a possible lead on the source of the leak that [Name]’s blood mutation has amplifying properties for supernaturals. Though Murphy has never been known to keep friends, we believe he had a few acquaintances, one of which he was communicating with while in Wayhaven.”

You’ve got to be kidding... I open my mouth to voice my thoughts, but I’m distracted when my mother starts passing out files to each of us. I automatically open it and find it resembles Officer Marsh’s file, except the front summarizes an existence of criminal activity instead of civic duty. The place where the subject’s photo would normally be is blank.

My eyes roam over the page to quickly surmise who we’ll be dealing with. I only have enough time to gather that this supernatural likes his kill count high before my mother continues debriefing us.

“We don’t know many details about him, but his MO is always the same. The victims are all drained of blood and left in remote areas, the clear mark of a rogue vampire. That’s how we’ve kept track of him and determined his most recent whereabouts.” She lets out a sigh. “And he appears to be only two towns away. Unit Bravo is the closest team assigned to the area and the Agency thinks we might be able to kill two birds with one stone. Stopping this unknown rogue will stop the killings and possibly keep any more leaks of information from occurring.

“So Agents du Mortain, Sewell, and Mason, you will be conducting a covert mission to catch him,” she declares.

“Wait,” I breathe, holding up a hand. “We’re not all going?” Why am I here then?

Rebecca’s brows furrow, her lips twisting down in a frown as she gives me her full attention. “The mayor has rejected the Agency’s request for you to be away for the task. He’s decided to throw a welcoming party for Officer Marsh and would like you to deliver some sort of speech.”

I gape at her, unable to process all this new information. There’s a rogue vampire close by, but I have to go to a party and give a speech? That’s what I’ve been called here for?

Talk about lackluster.

“It’s best, Detective [Name],” Adam begins, “if you remain here, anyway. Any rogue supernatural that gets close enough to catch your scent will be tempted to find you.”

Once again, I’m not sure whether Adam is actually concerned for me or thinks I’m an idiot for not having thought of that already. There’s a sarcastic remark on the tip of my tongue, but a thought occurs to me before I can speak.

I turn my attention to the figure beside me, who is currently looking at his nails as if he’d rather be anywhere but here. “What about Felix?”

His amber eyes are wide as he meets my gaze, his back straightening. “Huh? What about me?” Both Adam and Nate shake their heads in exasperation.

“Felix will be staying here in Wayhaven for your protection, [Name],” Nate explains, giving me a small smile. “That is why we are in Wayhaven, after all.”

I look between the three of them in front of me as I try to think of a polite way to phrase the question I want to ask. More than anything, I want to see a set of grey eyes reassuring me, but I’d have to turn completely around, making it obvious. 

“Just spit it out, sweetheart,” Mason orders, his hands coming to rest on the back of my chair. Not what I had in mind, but it works nonetheless.

“Well, uh, I’m just wondering...why Felix?” I shrug my shoulders so tight they come up to my ears before turning to face him. “Not that I don’t want you to! I’m just curious about the, uh, decision.”

Felix blinks over at me, lips turned in distaste. “No treats for you.”

“What?”

He shakes his head, resolute. Sounding out the word, he explains, “Treats. You know, yummy snacks that you make with friends on a sleepover. I was going to make us some, but not anymore.”

“Oh, Felix...” I have to stop to keep from letting out a chuckle. It’s rare to see Felix upset and when it happens, well, it’s just cute. Composing myself, I continue, “I didn’t mean it like that. I’m looking forward to spending time with you.”

He turns his head slightly to look at me from the side. “Really?”

I nod, grinning. “It’ll be fun. I mean, could you imagine if it had been - “ I hold up my left hand to hide the fact that I’m pointing at Adam with my right one and grimace. Of course, Adam sees right through the gesture and frowns, seemingly at both me and Felix, who laughs, anger forgotten.

It’s only then that what he actually said sinks in. “Did you say ‘sleepover’?”

“Getting back to the point,” Agent [Name] says in a commanding tone, demanding our immediate attention. “Agent Hauville will remain in Wayhaven for the protection of the town and, more specifically, your protection, [Name]. The Agency would like him to stay with you until the rest of Unit Bravo returns to Wayhaven, including overnight.” She stops speaking for a moment and then begins again, as if in afterthought. “With your permission, of course.”

I’m inclined to automatically agree, nodding my head. They all look resolute until I ask, “How long is this mission expected to last?”

Mason lets out a scoffing laugh behind me, the motion of it vibrating through the chair behind me. My body reacts as if he’s touching me, the hairs on my arms standing up. I turn around to look at him. “What?”

He bends down closer so that our noses almost touch. Just the close proximity has my heart beating harder and I can tell he knows by the smirk he gives me. I tell my body to stop betraying me and instead it brings a blush to my cheeks, stabbing the knife in deeper. 

Mason grins at me - a full-fledged, amused grin. My breath leaves my body in a gust of air and I can’t seem to replenish it. He’s gorgeous when he’s scowls - it’s not fair for him to be this beautiful when he smiles. The spell I’m under shatters when he licks his upper lip.

“You have no idea what you just signed up for, [Name].”


	4. Chapter Four

“We’re starting tonight?” I ask, a frown tugging on my lips. Plans I hadn’t realized I’d been forming are dashed at the news. I look at Mason to find him already looking at me, a similarly displeased expression on his face.

“There’s no reason to wait,” Adam says as he makes his way to the front of the room, the subject’s file open in his hands. 

Nate sighs as he stands up, stretching briefly. “The sooner we get started, the sooner we will catch him and be back here.” He moves close enough to me to lay a gentle hand on my shoulder. “Take care of yourself while we’re gone, [Name].”

“She’ll be perfectly fine, Natey,” Felix assures him with a grin. “I’ve got her back.” He gives me a wink and I can’t help but grin back.

“Then Detective [Name] is in good hands,” Adam adds. Felix smiles brightly at Adam and I’m reminded that these four are more like brothers than they are friends. Felix is obviously glowing at Adam’s commending comment. Then Adam ruins it by continuing, “We aren’t far if you need help.”

Felix’s eyebrows set in determination, suddenly serious. “I can handle whatever happens.”

“It’s just a reminder, Felix,” Nate soothes him. “So you know you’re not alone, even if it feels that way.”

Feeling a sense of camaraderie, I move forward to loop my arm through Felix’s, an action that seems to surprise them all, though Felix doesn’t resist. “You know what, Felix is right. We’ve got this.”

His grip on my arm tightens in solidarity as we stand up straighter and flash them all smiles. Nate smiles back, seemingly amused at us, while Adam looks concerned and Mason...

It’s not like I’ve ever been an expert on reading him, but I’ve never seen the expression he’s wearing on him before and I have no idea what it means. It’s like he’s staring at me, but also through me at the same time. Is his mind even here right now?

“We should get going,” Adam announces impatiently. His eyes focus on me. “Keep yourself out of trouble.”

“You make it sound like I try to be in trouble.” When he simply stares at me, I roll my eyes, scoffing. “Good luck on your mission, Adam,” I say, deadpan. I turn to Nate and in a softer tone add, “Please be safe.”

“Of course. You do the same,” he replies before moving to follow Adam.

Turning to Felix, I ask, “Are you packed and ready?”

The flutter of hope in my chest expands when he shakes his head. “Not yet, but it shouldn’t take long. Do you want to wait for me or meet at your apartment?”

“We can meet there,” I say a little too quickly.

Felix blinks at me a moment before smiling. “I’ll be there in an hour, then.” He walks quickly to the doorway and just before exiting turns back to look at me and Mason, who has remained in place this entire time. “Have fun.”

As soon as he’s gone, I turn around and take Mason’s hand, which he allows. “Come with me.”

His eyebrows rise in question, but his eyes sparkle as he lets me lead him out of the house and down the driveway to my car. I gesture for him to get in, which earns me a scowl, but he does so without argument. I take the driver’s seat, start the car, and pull into the road without a word.

After a heavy few moments of silence, Mason finally asks, “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

I can tell he’s looking at me from my peripheral vision, but I keep my eyes peeled to the road in front of me. “You know I’m supposed to be leaving with the others now.”

“I didn’t know you were so invested in following the rules,” I retort.

I can hear the smirk in his voice. “Rules, no.” His tone turns sour. “Orders...” 

When he doesn’t finish, I take a peek to find him staring out the windshield. Once again, he’s wearing that unreadable expression I can’t make out. It’s almost as if he’s asleep - expressionless. 

His brows rise again as I turn on to a private dirt road, but he doesn’t say anything. I feel his gaze on me again and this time the temperature in the car rises.

Not a moment too soon, I find the little path teenagers are known to use as a private space to make out. I pull into it and park the car, letting it die and then -

I freeze. I don’t know why, but once the sound of the engine is gone, I find myself second-guessing this. This isn’t exactly what I’d had in mind when I’d heard I’d be seeing Mason again - but it’s something we can do in the little time we have now. I want to, honestly, but thinking about my original plan suddenly has me feeling deflated.

“This what you do for fun, sweetheart?” Mason asks. The words are flirtatious, but his tone is soft.

It shakes me out of my odd stupor. Grinning, I turn and say, “Not exactly. But the view from the backseat is much better.”

Mason’s answering smile is predatory, his eyes gleaming. “Is that an invitation?”

I move in as if I’m going to kiss him, but stop just before our lips can touch. “What do you think?”

I manage to pull back just before one of his hands moves to cup my cheek, opening the door behind me and moving out in one motion. For once, I probably seem more graceful than a vampire - Mason scrambles to unfold himself from the passenger’s side as he races me to the back.

We crash together in the middle, lips tangling with each other and hands roaming everywhere. I pull Mason as close as I physically can, wanting to feel him on every inch of my skin. I hadn’t known how badly I’ve wanted - no, needed - this...this...

This closeness to him. Sure, every time his lips move against mine or his fingers trace patterns against my skin, it sends a burst of heat straight between my legs, but it feels...deeper. Like I’m more alive now, touching him, than I ever have been before. Maybe this is what it feels like when someone makes you genuinely happy.

I’ve been so caught up in my thoughts and feelings that the next thing I know, I’m straddling him as he sits against the backrest, his hands on my hips as we grind together. They run around my backside and up the small of my back, then around the front to -

I grasp his wrist, stopping him before he can get to the sweet spot. His eyes snap open and zero in on me, blazing. “We don’t have much time.”

I smile down at him before bringing my lips down on his. I take his bottom lip between my teeth and gently pull them across it. Mason hisses, clearly out of delight rather than pain. I release his lip and cup the side of his face. “I’m sure they won’t leave without you.”

He growls, his hands returning to my hips. I have no idea how, but I’m suddenly laying against the bottom of the seat, Mason perched above me. When he leans down, pushing against me, I can feel just how ready he is and a flash of heat runs from the top of my head down to my toes. A moan escapes me as I reach up to run a hand through his hair. 

I lose myself in him. In primal instinct, I help him remove my clothes and then his pants, wanting him more than I can ever accurately describe. He doesn’t even take the time to take his shirt off before he enters me.

In our haste to get to each other, we’ve left the doors open and now our moans echo through the woods surrounding us. This road isn’t used much, but we could be on Main Street and I wouldn’t care. When Mason kisses my neck so lightly it tickles, I dig my nails into his back, refusing to let him go and wanting him even closer.

We move roughly together at first out of eager anticipation, but once pressure begins building low in my stomach, Mason slows the grind of his hips down, keeping a steady pace. He kisses me over and over again, on my mouth, my jaw, my neck, my wrists...

With a strength I didn’t know I had, I push up on the seat beneath me, forcing Mason up. He looks at me quizzically until I grasp his shoulders and move him back into our previous position, with me straddling him. As I position myself over his lap, I notice him staring up at me and smile. “My turn to set the pace.”

Mason’s moan vibrates through his chest as I move down to meet him, his head tipping back as his eyes close. I settle myself entirely and stop to enjoy the sensation before beginning a slow grind of my hips. Mason’s eyes open again as his arms wrap around my back. He’s eye-level with my breasts, something he takes advantage of immediately, kissing them. 

I let my head tilt back as I run my hands through his hair. I feel weightless, as if I’m outside of my body. At the same time, I’m very aware of my body - and a certain sensation in particular. 

“You...are...amazing...” Mason whispers breathlessly.

Suddenly, my chest feels hotter than the rest of me and my stomach performs somersaults. I look back down and find Mason wearing yet another expression I’ve never seen on him before. He’s looked at me like he’s wanted me from the start, something exciting in and of itself. But the way he’s looking at me now is so much softer and sweeter and...

He’s looking at me like he actually likes me - and not just for my body. 

My breath catches as I’m suddenly thrown over the deep end, having an orgasm so strong it makes my toes curl and my limbs tingle. Mason’s fingers dig into my hips as he joins in my moan of pleasure from his own release. It prolongs my moment, every hair on my body rising in ecstasy.

We move together a few more times, our pace slowing until we finally stop moving altogether. I lean against Mason, resting my chin on his head as he pants against my neck. I can’t tell who is shaking more.

We stay like this for a long time, both of us catching our breath. When I feel steadier, I start to move, but to my surprise, Mason’s arms tighten around me, holding me in place.

“Just...” he begins, still sounding breathless. “Just hold on a second.”

I smirk to myself, thinking he’s having aftershocks. I’m giving myself a mental pat on the back when I feel his fingers begin to gently rub circles along my back. Mason gives a long sigh before turning his head to kiss my side along my rib cage once, twice, three times.

I turn my head so that my cheek is resting on his head and stroke the side of his face with my fingers. He turns his face further toward me, as if nuzzling me, before abruptly opening his eyes and pulling away, sitting back on the seat.

The rough movement rocks us both and we let out similar sounds of shock before our eyes meet. To my delight, he laughs with me before we delicately move apart. We don’t speak as we get dressed, but we lock gazes more than a handful of times, my heart surging with every look.

I’m buttoning the last button on my shirt when I clear my throat and say, “So what did you think?”

Mason is trying to tame his wavy locks back into their usual part, but freezes in place. “Of what?”

I have to fight the urge to laugh, smirking at him instead. I nod my head at the car. “Of the back seat.”

“Oh.” Mason’s shoulders relax as he wraps up tidying himself. Am I crazy or does he seem disappointed? Before I can really begin to worry, he smirks. “Let’s just say I wouldn’t mind visiting again some time.”

We both step out of the car in unison, closing the back doors and moving to the front. Mason stops, though, as I’m opening my door, tilting his head to the side as he looks behind me. His eyes narrow as he scowls.

“Looks like I’m taking another way back,” he mutters.

I turn around and squint in the direction he’s staring. I can’t see anything in the dense woods around us. “What?” I ask. I look to Mason and then back around, movement catching my eye. When I focus on it, I stiffen. “Oh. Adam.”

My body heats up again, but it is in no way as welcome as the heat I felt with Mason. How much did he see?

In the blink of an eye, Adam moves to stand a few feet from me, his expression stoic. Looking directly at Mason, he says, “We didn’t know where Mason went, so we went looking for him.” He looks to me. “I thought I heard you screaming.” Again, he looks at Mason. “I guess not.”

I turn as well and find Mason glaring at Adam, his jaw tight. They stare at each other silently for a moment before Mason scoffs and marches around the car toward us. “I’ll meet you back at the house.”

“You’ll leave with me now,” Adam retorts. “You’ve shown us what happens when you’re left alone with the Detective.”

“You - “ Mason takes a step forward, the one word filled with rage, but stops himself, shaking his head. “Fine.”

Without another word to me, Adam turns on his heel and begins marching back into the woods in the direction of the town. Mason follows, every movement choppy with anger. I vaguely wonder why they’re walking so slowly, at a human pace, but the thought is forgotten at the sharp sensation building between my ribs.

I watch them until the trees obscure them and then turn to my car, heart heavy in my chest. I should have known better and yet I still let myself hope, let myself think...

The door handle slips from my fingers as arms wrap tightly around my waist. Mason bends so close that his lips graze my ear as he whispers, “Don’t go getting hurt while I’m gone.” He kisses the skin just below my ear. “I need you in perfect condition for that second tour of the backseat when I get back.”

I shiver and he laughs, squeezing me once as he places a kiss on my cheek. Then he disappears.

Before I get in the car, I take one last look at the woods around me and realize I have no idea when I’ll see him again. The thought affects me more than it should.


	5. Chapter Five

“So [Name],” Felix begins as I shut my apartment door behind us, “where will I be sleeping? I could sleep on the couch if you want, but you’d probably be safer if we bunked together.”

I stop in my tracks, staring at his back until he turns to smirk at me. “It’s just a joke. I’ll be fine out here.” He moves to place his one box and suitcase on the couch. 

I relax, taking a deep breath. I guess I better get used to having Felix around. Remembering my manners, I move around him toward the kitchen. “Do you want anything to drink? Or eat?” I tack on the last part quickly, remembering that vampires can actually eat human food. Human lore got a lot of things wrong about supernaturals.

Felix perks up at the offer. “Do you have any popcorn? I brought a few movies with me...”

I glance over at the clock and do a quick calculation. “We can watch one if you want, but I’m going to need more than popcorn for dinner.”

“Oh, yeah,” Felix replies as if he’d completely forgotten. In the blink of an eye, he moves from the living room into the kitchen to stand next to me. An excited smile tugs at the corners of his lips as he asks, “What are we making?”

His excitement is contagious. I mirror his expression and ask in return, “Chicken or beef?”

He brings a hand to his chin and looks toward the ceiling in thought for all of a second before blurting, “Do we have to pluck the chicken?”

“Wha...” I can’t even finish the word. I shake my head. “What?”

Felix’s eyebrows furrow. “You know, pull the feathers off of it?”

“Yeah,” I agree, nodding as I wave a hand in front of me. “I know what plucking is. I meant, when have you had to pluck a chicken?”

He shrugs. “Nate taught us one time. He says the work put into preparing them makes them taste better.”

I try to imagine the group of vampires sitting in a circle with Nate in the center, demonstrating his instructions. In my mind, Nate is the only one wearing a smile. “And how did that go?”

Again, Felix shrugs. “Didn’t taste any different to me.”

I frown at the lack of details, but quickly move to pull the chicken from the freezer. “The kind I have comes packaged ready-to-cook.” I throw the package of sliced fajita chicken on the counter. “It’s seasoned and everything. We just have to cook it.”

“Fajitas?” Felix’s eyebrows rise as he looks at the picture on the bag. “I don’t think I’ve ever had chicken fajitas before.”

For some reason, this stirs a sense of excitement in me. “You’re kidding!” When he shakes his head, I add, “Then you’re in for a treat. These are one of my favorites.”

“What can I do to help?”

It only takes fifteen minutes to get everything ready. It would normally take me another five minutes or so, but Felix chopped the onions and peppers up in seconds with his speed. When I tell him all we have left is to put the fajitas together, he leaves me to the task while he picks out which movie we’re going to watch.

I’m just about finished when he appears next to me. “Comedy or horror?”

I almost drop the fork I’m using to move the veggies onto our plates, but it stays gripped between my fingers. I take a calming breath before answering, “You know, I can’t see you coming at me that fast. For a human, it’s kind of creepy.”

Felix’s cheeks blush a little as he gives me a sheepish grin. “Sorry. I forget you’re not supernatural.”

A curious thought forms in my mind and I can’t help asking, “Have you ever really been around humans for long? Didn’t you say you joined the Agency right after you, uh, came here?”

“There have been times when I’ve had to be around humans,” he explains. With a smile, he continues, “I had to pretend to be human around you at first.” I mirror his knowing smirk until it disappears. “But I’ve definitely never stayed with a human overnight on my own before. It’s going to take some getting used to.”

I continue fixing the fajitas as I reply, “Well, you never know. I might get used to you appearing at my side from time to time.”

When he doesn’t say anything, I look over to find he’s staring at me with an intensity I don’t understand. He continues staring at me a moment before asking, “It really doesn’t bother you? That we’re not human?”

I move to wave my hand in front of me, momentarily forgetting that I have the veggie fork in my hand. A rebel slice of onion flies off the end and makes a beeline for Felix, who flings himself out of the way. It makes a squishing sound as it hits the wall behind him.

Felix and I look at the onion and then make eye contact. We laugh at the same time. 

“Nice dodging skills,” I commend him, still laughing. 

His laugh trails off as he moves forward to rest his elbows on the island countertop I’ve set our plates on. “Really, though. It doesn’t bother you?”

I’m on the cusp of automatically agreeing, but I stop to really think about the question for a moment. Does it bother me, knowing that supernaturals exist? Well, a little... I mean, before I knew they existed, I only had to worry about everyday problems, like paying my rent on time and figuring out who kept drawing graffiti on Mr. Bowers’s fence. 

Now, though? Now I have to worry about rogue vampires attempting blood transfusions on unwilling patients. Beings with abilities to travel through mirrors and inflict illness depending on whether that person feels guilty or not about a particular act. People that can see the future and demons and Fae and all kinds of species I still don’t know about.

But does that bother me?

“No.” The answer is honest and even surprises me a little. “I like that I know what’s really happening in the world now.” I mean to leave it at that, but find myself continuing, “And, as far as I’ve seen, supernaturals are just like people, when you get down to it.”

When Felix blinks at me, I chuckle. “What I mean is that you have good people and you have bad people. You have good supernaturals and you have bad ones. You, Nate, Mason, and...” I scowl, but I shrug as I place the remaining veggies over the fajitas. “Well, yeah, even Adam, though he’s kind of a jerk. You’ve proven to me that you’re good, regardless what race you are.”

I move to place the pan that previously held the veggies in the sink, but I’m stuck in place when Felix wraps his arms around me and squeezes me tightly.

“I knew I liked you,” he says, holding me in a vice grip.

“I like you, too, bud,” I gasp. “But I like oxygen a lot more right now.”

He releases me and takes a step back, grinning from ear to ear. “I’d say I’m sorry, but I’m not.”

He disappears from sight, prompting me to sigh. “You never got my answer!” I call to the living room.

“Too late,” he calls back. “I’m choosing for us.”

As we settle on to the couch with our fajitas in hand, I can tell by the trailers that Felix has chosen neither horror nor comedy for our viewing, instead opting for an adventure flick. This one is an animated film about a superhero who has squirrel powers. I’m surprised to find I’m actually interested in it, but it’s apparent after the first fifteen minutes that I’m not going to get to actually watch it.

“He’d never watch something like this with me,” Felix continues, drowning out the narrator. Truth be told, I haven’t been listening to him the last few minutes, so I’m not sure who he’s talking about until he adds, “I don’t think he knows how to enjoy anything that isn’t about a mission.”

I nod as I take another large bite of my last fajita. Adam, of course.

“But he’s really understanding about a lot of things the others aren’t, even Nate.” I stop chewing, gazing over at him in curiosity, but he continues, “Mason likes to watch these kinds of movies with me, but he never finishes them. He stays to watch the big fight with the bad guys and bails.”

I shrug as I swallow and then clear my throat. “What more is there to see?”

Felix looks at me like I’ve lost my mind. “Uh, hello! The ending is the best part of any superhero movie. It’s where the guy finally gets the girl, or finds his family, or proves himself worthy of his friends.”

“And if the hero is a girl?”

Felix rolls his eyes. “Then she gets her happily ever after, too, of course. And that’s what makes the movie worth watching.”

I move my attention back to the movie, though I have no idea what is going on right now. I’m too invested in my thoughts, anyway, a tangled mess too big to unravel. What is my ending going to look like? Will I get a happily ever after? What is my happily ever after?

An icy chills runs down my back. I have no idea.

The image of a set of steely grey eyes flashes in front of me. Well, I know what I want. Is it the same as what I need? What do I need?

“Hey, uh, you okay?” Felix asks, giving me a slight bump with his shoulder.

I shake myself out of my open-mouthed, vacant gaze. “I’m fine. Just tired.” I gesture at my empty plate. “And now I’m full, so I’m getting sleepy.”

“Oh.” He doesn’t sound happy about it, but he gives me a small smile. “Then I can take care of the plates while you get ready for bed. We can finish the movie later if you want.”

“That’s really generous of you, Felix,” I admit, surprised at his gesture.

He stands with a smug smile on his face. “Just a taste of what you get with me for a roommate.” He reaches out for my plate and I hand it over gladly. Having someone else in the apartment to do dishes is a nice touch. “Go get some rest and don’t worry about a thing.”

As soon as I’m alone in my room, I contemplate taking a hot bath, a soak sounding nice, but I’m too tired to find the energy to even lay there. I pick the first set of sleep ware I find in my second dresser drawer: a dark purple silk slip with black lace trimmings, perfect for the warmer weather as it sits just above the knees. 

I pull off my work attire and underwear, throwing it in the laundry basket in the corner. My shirt lands on the side before slipping down to the floor. With a sigh, I cross the room to pick it up -

And stop when I feel someone watching me.

My eyes immediately move to my vanity mirror, but Falk isn’t there. My own reflection - as dark as it may be - looks back at me. The feeling intensifies, my skin feeling as if it’s being pricked with pins. I may not know what it is, but something definitely isn’t right.

Fear prompts me toward the door, my nakedness forgotten in my haste to get Felix. Before I can grasp the handle, the feeling is gone, so abruptly that I’m wondering if I’ve been imagining things. I turn a slow circle in place, eyes roaming over every inch of my room, finding nothing out of place.

Huh. Weird.

I glance over at my cell phone, sitting on the top of my dresser, and debate whether this is noteworthy enough to tell the Agency. What would I say when I called? I got a weird feeling? That’s hardly a call for concern.

I pull on my slip and climb into bed quickly, still uneasy. I’m afraid to admit I spend a good few minutes just laying there waiting for something to attack before my drowsiness begins to pull me under.

As tired as I am, when I think back on this afternoon with Mason, a flush of heat runs through me. It shakes away the last of my worry and eases me into sleep.


	6. Chapter Six

The vastness of the night sky and its endless stars should make one feel insignificant in the grand scheme of things, Marcy thinks as she gazes up at it, but for her it’s just the opposite. This universe is not only living, but thriving, a beautiful contrast to her old, shriveling plane of existence. As she tilts her head back, a calming sense of peace runs through her - she has all the time in the world now.

Warmth floods the left side of her body, the air beside her seeming to vibrate. All thoughts of peace are gone as Marcy straightens, facing the direction of the energy she’s picking up. Without meaning to, she laughs aloud.

“What’s funny?” Quinn asks from where he rests on a fallen log. Beside him sits Virginia, who elbows him in the side.

“This is most definitely the one,” Marcy answers, an excited grin stretching her lips wide. “They’re fools to leave her out in the open like this. I’m surprised she’s still alive.”

They both stare back at Marcy in response, Quinn’s eyebrows furrowing in confusion and Virginia’s eyes widening in fear. Marcy scowls and rolls her eyes, gesturing out toward them with her left hand. Merging with them is effortless at this point and she only needs to be connected for a moment to regain control. The instant her mind joins theirs, the couple sit up straight, their expressions flattening out as if they don’t have a care in the world.

Marcy snaps her hand back and shudders. Virginia and, more specifically, her boyfriend, Quinn, wouldn’t normally be Marcy’s type, but they were the most pliable and convenient pair she could find. The girl’s light hair and eyes are a stark contrast to the boy’s dark features, but they share a gangly disposition, their limbs long and angular. Marcy likes her companions to have a few more curves, something that makes the connection a bit more pleasurable.

Speaking of lack of pleasure, Marcy feels the pull of her third and most important cohort approaching. Holding a finger out to them as if she were training puppies, she barks at the couple, “Stay!” They continue to stare vacantly ahead, hands flat on their laps.

Turning in his direction, Marcy stands up straight and examines her appearance. Remembering what the man likes, she turns her hair a shade darker and accentuates the roundness of her hips while elongating her legs to the ripe height of six feet. When she blinks, her eyes shift from the lighter blue she usually dons to a deep sapphire. 

This comic book obsession men have lately is getting ridiculous, she thinks, remembering his specific adoration of Wonder Woman. At least she doesn’t have to wear the appalling, vibrant costume. Her chocolate and beige colored dress works for almost any look.

She doesn’t bother smiling until just before he appears from around the tent. “Hello, stranger.”

He grins back until he glances behind Marcy toward the clearing she’s left the couple in. “Is this a good time?”

“As good as - “

Marcy freezes as she spots the item in his hand. He’s done it! Eager to get her hands on it and too impatient to go through pleasantries, Marcy reaches out to merge completely with him. Under her control, he stands perfectly still as she creates a scene in his mind to keep him occupied, one in which she becomes scantily dressed.

He’s too immersed in the vision to notice Marcy take the photo frame out of his hand. Turning it around, she’s surprised to find a newspaper clipping inside. A photo of two young female police officers is featured, along with a story about them saving a young girl from suffering asphyxiation during an allergic reaction. They were off-duty and having dinner in a larger city nearby when it happened.

Marcy holds the frame close to her face, examining the faces of the officers, who are pictured wearing uniforms that include hats, somewhat obscuring them.

Which one are you?

She knows one sure way to find out. Opening the frame, she takes the corner of the clipping between her fingers - and burns.

She drops the paper with a gasp, the heat that was wrapping around her disappearing instantly. Marcy stares at the paper, her eyes wide in fascination. This is even bigger than she’d been thinking, and she’d already been thinking huge. Could it really be so easy?

Bracing herself this time, she takes the paper again, allowing the energy to flow through her. The heat is intense, but not unbearable, and Marcy smiles as her eyes roam around, waiting for the vision.

But it doesn’t appear. Through the haze the magical burn has created around her sits the same picture as before, her campground out in the woods. Irritation bubbles in her veins, but she chokes out a laugh.

Oh, yes, this is the one. And she is very special indeed. If this much energy can come from connecting to an item of hers...

It takes all of Marcy’s focus to let go of the clipping and close the clasps on the back of the frame. Every cell in her body is screaming for her to absorb it, but she screams back at them that she can’t, not without unwanted attention. The thought of the endgame settles her nerves back down.

With a scowl of annoyance, she looks over at her daydreaming puppet, who is now gasping and moaning from where he stands a few feet away. What a pathetic creature. She’s tempted to drain him this moment just to be rid of him.

But she still has use for him.

***

“You have no idea how boring it is.”

Mason flicks his lighter, ready to burn the cigarette dangling from his lips. Listening to Felix complain about the rest of the Unit might have been interesting if Mason hadn’t heard it all before. Now it’s not only annoying, but a bit infuriating.

[Name] hasn’t spoken a word in five minutes. From his spot on the rooftop of the building two blocks from her apartment, Mason is just close enough for his sensitive ears to hear them and just far enough that Felix shouldn’t be able to smell him, his main two objectives. This stakeout would be a lot more appealing if he had the ability to look at the Detective. Even better if -

Mason stops the thought from forming, taking a long drag of his cigarette. Thinking back on it, his reaction to the mission was ridiculous. He was so focused on the perk of getting unsupervised nights with [Name] that he didn’t think of any of the other logistics - like what they would do outside of the bed.

Would he have made dinner with her when she brought it up? Not likely. Though he can stomach it, Mason prefers his natural diet to that of humans. And watching movies on the couch together? Not the kind of intimacy he’s going for.

So what would they have done instead? 

Images of their shared moments - their bodies intertwined - flash through his mind. Mason can still feel [Name]’s heat, still hear her gasps of pleasure.

His head whips back in the direction of her apartment and Mason scowls, flicking his barely-smoked cigarette off the roof in irritation. As much as he wants something to do, it’s dulled his senses, which he wouldn’t be opposed to if he could still hear the Detective’s pulse.

After a moment, her voice comes floating toward him. “That’s really generous of you, Felix.”

“Just a taste of what you get with me for a roommate,” Felix responds. “Go get some rest and don’t worry about a thing.”

Faster than any mortal could keep track, Mason jumps over to the next rooftop, giving him a good angle on the Detective’s apartment. He expects to see her bedroom window light up, but it stays dark enough to keep any movement obscured, at least from this distance. 

There goes what he thought would be the highlight of his evening: catching a glimpse of [Name] as she changes. He’d normally feel a little sleazy about such an act, but he doesn’t think she would mind if she knew about it. In fact, telling her about it might just bring about that lovely blush and flutter of her racing heartbeat.

Mason doesn’t know he’s smiling until it’s wiped off his face by an unknown sensation, a prickling on his side accompanied by an unusual warmth. Immediately on his guard, he scans the area for threats to his self before moving on to [Name]’s window. The sensation amplifies, though the room remains dark and still.

As he takes a step forward, it disappears as quickly as it had come. Mason sways on the balls of his feet, suddenly unsure of himself.

Which makes it easy to turn toward Nate as he approaches. “Finally.”

Nate’s head tilts to the side. “I thought you wouldn’t mind this mission so much.”

Mason raises an eyebrow. “Why would you think that?”

Nate smiles wryly, shaking his head. “No reason. Everything still quiet?”

“You can’t call anything involving Felix ‘quiet’.” When Nate levels a stare at him, Mason clarifies, “Wayhaven seems to be as quiet and boring as usual, except...”

Nate’s back straightens. “Except?”

“It’s probably nothing, but I thought I felt something...off a minute ago,” Mason explains. “It only lasted a second, but I think I’m going to take a closer look before I go, just in case.”

“Let me know if you need me.” Nate’s concern is clearly written on his face.

Mason gives him a brief smile before leaping down to the ledge outside of the Detective’s window, landing on his tiptoes silently with ease. The moon is only half-full, but it provides enough light to see [Name]’s sleeping form in her bed. She’s bundled the blanket around her so that half of her face is obscured, but from what Mason can see, she seems peaceful.

Turning his attention to the room itself, Mason inhales deeply through his nose, concentrating on the different scents. He doesn’t find any he can’t identify. Whatever he’d felt earlier, it hadn’t come from the Detective’s apartment.

Mason’s legs bend and tense, ready to take him back to the rooftop behind him, but he stops when [Name] rolls over and murmurs, “Don’t.” 

Mason’s fingers just barely grip the window frame in time to keep him from falling in his surprise. He watches as she pulls one of her pillows to her chest, hugging it tightly. What is she dreaming about? Her form remains as calm and peaceful as it first appeared, but the word suggests something’s happening she doesn’t want.

She gives him no more clues, relaxing deeper into sleep and giving a light snore. Mason’s lips turn down in a scowl before he leaps away from the window. Why should he care what a human dreams about?


	7. Chapter Seven

“I’m calling for two reasons,” the Mayor says as soon as I’ve answered the phone. “I’m throwing a welcoming bash for Officer Marsh on Saturday. I’ll need you to attend and give a short inspirational speech, something to start a fire under him.”

At having this news confirmed, I ask the question I’ve been dying to since I first heard it. “Is this going to be a private or public party?”

“A little of both. All public officials are required to attend and members of the press have been invited. A few invitations have been extended to public figures, but it isn’t open to the general public,” he answers. “I want Officer Marsh’s face to become familiar around here. We’re very lucky to have him.”

I scowl at the phone. I don’t remember receiving such a warm welcome when I joined the station. Shaking off the irritation, I open my mouth to respond, but the Mayor continues.

“We’ll be having a formal dinner before a few speeches, followed by a short Q&A by the press. You’re one of our topmost officials and you happen to be in the position Officer Marsh aspires to be in, so you’ll be our third guest speaker, after Captain Sung and myself. You’ll need to press your uniform beforehand.”

“I don’t have a formal uniform, May-“

“Oh, that’s right,” he interrupts. “Then wear something both formal and professional.”

I have to take a deep breath before answering, “Understood, sir.”

“Great,” he barks, sounding like it’s anything but. “It starts at six. I’ll see you there, Detective.”

“Uh, sir?”

“What?”

“You said you had two reasons for calling...” I silently wish that what comes next will be good news.

“Oh, yes. Mr. Stryder - you know, President of the HOA over in Brent Park - is having issues with one of the homeowners, Mrs. Baker.”

“Oh?” I’m genuinely surprised. Mrs. Baker is a widow who lives by herself and doesn’t get out much. “What seems to be the issue?”

I hear someone yell something in the background, to which the Mayor yells back that he’s on the phone. When he speaks again, it’s in a rush. “Something about lawn regulations, I don’t know. Just get out there and settle things.” Another yell over the phone makes the Mayor cough in frustration. “Don’t forget about Saturday and don’t be late.”

“I won’t,” I respond before the call is ended.

I put my face in my hands and sigh again. I felt exhausted upon waking up this morning, though I got plenty of sleep, and was actually looking forward to a day of paperwork. Perhaps getting out will help wake me up a bit, though.

I straighten in my office chair, my attention caught by movement in the window that looks out into the rest of the station. Felix is on a small ladder with a long duster in hand, taking direction from Tina, who is pointing out cobwebs on the walls. I’d been worried about bringing Felix to work everyday, but so far he’s been incredibly helpful to Tina, who the Captain put in charge of cleaning the station. She usually asks us all to pitch in here and there, but Felix has probably done enough today that we won’t have to worry about cleaning any time soon.

Turning to my computer, I search for Mr. Stryder’s information and find his phone number. Before I can make the call, there’s a soft knock at my door. I look up to see Verda’s smiling face. “Do you have a moment?”

“Sure, please come in,” I reply, setting my phone back down. As Verda moves to take the chair across my desk, I spot the bag and drink carrier in his hands. “You brought goodies?”

Verda chuckles at my skeptical tone as he sits. “Tina doesn’t have the market on them, Detective. Would you prefer a peach scone or a chocolate eclair?”

I hum in thought a moment. “Both sound good. You choose.”

He pulls out a small, white paper bag and hands it to me. “I don’t have scones often, but peach is my favorite.”

I frown, holding the scone out. “Then why don’t you have it?”

He smiles, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “I bought a few more. Go ahead, they’re delicious.” He holds up the drink carrier. “Haley told me what you like to drink. Yours is on your right.”

“Thank you,” I say as I take it, surprised. As he retrieves a scone of his own from the bag, I ask, “So what’s all this about? Don’t get me wrong, I’m not complaining,” I explain with a smile. “But this isn’t like you.”

I’m concerned when his shoulders slouch. “You’re right. I’ve come across a problem with my project that I can’t seem to figure out. I’ve been stuck for days with no progress, so I decided I needed a little break.”

“I’m sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“That’s nice of you to offer, but I’ve already gotten help from some peers - other pathologists. We’re all stumped,” he explains. “I came here to see if I could help you with anything while I take a break from my work.”

“Unless you want to find out why Mr. Stryder and Mrs. Baker are apparently fighting, I don’t think so.”

Verda’s brows furrow. “I’m going to need more details on that one, Detective.”

I hold back a chuckle. “Me, too. The Mayor just told me it was about some sort of lawn regulations. I was about to give Mr. Stryder a call when you came by.”

“Oh, do you need me to go?” he asks quickly, grabbing the handle of his pastry bag. “I didn’t mean to interrupt your work.”

“I do need to make this phone call, but we can finish our drinks first.” I look over and happen to catch Felix’s gaze through the window. Still holding the duster, he looks up toward the ceiling as he exaggeratedly blows out a huff of breath. I smile at him before returning my attention to Verda. “You know, Felix will be here tomorrow, too. I don’t know if he could help you with your project or not, but I know he’d be happy to help you in any way he can.”

Verda munches on his scone as he thinks. “Well, I was thinking of reorganizing my filing system. He wouldn’t be able to sort any of the files for me, but he could help me make new folders and annotations.”

I swallow a sip of my coffee before answering, “Sounds good. I’ll talk to him about it.”

“So,” Verda says after a moment of silence, sounding apprehensive, “if he’s here to work on a case with you, why is he helping everyone but you?”

Thankfully, I’d thought of an excuse for that last night. “Felix has been specifically targeted by a pretty bad gang his unit is going after. The others are still working on the case, but my mother asked if Felix could work with me in the station until they’re caught so he stays safe.”

“Oh?” 

He looks like he’s going to say more, but there’s a knock at the door before Officer Marsh opens it. “Detective [Name], Lance Stryder is on line one. He says the Mayor told him you’d be contacting him.” With a grimace, he adds, “He’s pretty upset.”

Great. “Thank you, Officer Marsh.” As he closes the door, I turn to Verda with a sigh. “Duty calls.”

“Quite literally,” he replies as he stands up. I’m too anxious about this phone call to laugh, but I do give him a wry smile. He chuckles, adding, “Good luck with that and thank you for taking the time out for me.”

“Thank you for the scones and coffee,” I say sincerely. “I’ll see you around.”

As soon as he shuts the door behind him, I pick up the phone. “Detective [Name] speaking.”

Any amount of energy the pastry and drink may have given me is drained when the voice on the other end responds, “Detective, I’ve been waiting to hear from you since ten o’clock this morning and now I’ve had to contact you. How do you explain this?”

I look over at my clock. It’s only two in the afternoon. “Mr. Stryder, I’ve only just been made aware that you need assistance in a matter involving Mrs. Baker. I was just about to call you before you called. What seems to be the problem?”

“Here in Brent Park, we have a very strict policy: lawns may be no longer than 6 inches tall,” he explains angrily. “I gave Mrs. Baker a warning last week that her lawn is growing too high and she still hasn’t taken care of it. I tried to speak to her about it this morning, but she slammed the door in my face. Now, I need you to come down here and order her to take care of her lawn.”

“Mr. Stryder, you know as well as I do that law enforcement can’t enforce HOA rules and regulations.” This isn’t the first time he’s called about this kind of matter.

He sputters on the other end. “But her lawn is depreciating the value of the neighborhood! Someone needs to fix this!”

“Please calm down, sir,” I urge him. “Listen, I can’t force her to trim her lawn, but I’ll go speak to her and see if we can’t come to a solution. Does that sound reasonable to you?”

“Yes!” he hisses. “Just anything you can do - do it! When are you coming?”

“I’ll leave now. See you soon, Mr. Stryder.”

I’m almost to the station exit when Felix moves to stop me. “Hey, where you going?” After I explain, he grins. “Yes! I don’t know how much more cleaning I can take.”

I give him a sympathetic smile, placing my hand on his shoulder. “Just wait until you get to reorganize files with Verda tomorrow.”

His distaste is obvious by the grimace he gives me. “You hate me, don’t you?”

I can’t help but laugh, though I shake my head. “Come on, let’s get going.”

The ride is short, like any in Wayhaven. Brent Park is the easternmost neighborhood, the most affluent in town. Though it is a small neighborhood, it’s comprised of large houses fenced in by a dark mahogany gate. It’s no surprise Mr. Stryder got the Mayor involved - they’re neighbors, only three houses apart.

Mr. Stryder is standing ready at the front gates, opening them before we’ve pulled all the way up the drive. He’s wearing his golf attire: a dark green polo, khaki shorts, long white socks, and white sneakers. A visor rests on his head and his sunshades reflect everything back at anyone who is looking at him.

He’s already speaking as I roll down my window. “If she tries to say her lawn isn’t too long, I’ve got a tape measure right here.” He holds it up for emphasis. “I’ve measured it already and it sits at eight inches, but I’ll show you if I have to.”

“I’m sure that won’t be necessary,” I reply, “but I’ll keep it in mind. If I can’t convince Mrs. Baker to follow the regulation, I’ll come get you.”

I don’t give him a chance to respond, lightly pressing the gas and gently rolling down the street. Mrs. Baker’s house sits at the end. 

“So...is this the kind of stuff you do every day?” Felix asks. “Deal with people fighting over grass?”

I give a humorless smile. “Small town, small problems. But they’re problems nonetheless and that’s why I’m here, to help fix them.”

“Seems pretty boring.”

“Yeah.” I shrug. “But I try to make the most of it.”

“How?”

I park on the side of the road in front of Mrs. Baker’s, grateful for something to do as I contemplate his unexpected question. “Well, by helping as much as I can, I guess.”

Felix examines the house beside us as he asks, “And that’s enough for you? Just helping people?”

Again, the question is unexpected. This time, I frown in thought. Is this enough for me?

“I mean,” Felix continues, oblivious to my reaction as his head bobs around for different views through the window, “is this what you plan to do for the rest of your life? It makes you happy?”

For the second time in two days, I find myself wondering what my future looks like, not something I did very often before Unit Bravo entered my life. 

“Hold that thought. Someone’s at the door.”

He’s right. Mrs. Baker stands in the open doorway to her house, obviously waiting for us. “This shouldn’t take long. I don’t even know if I’ll go inside. Do you want to wait here?”

Felix scoffs. “As if. I can help with small problems, too.”

“Listen, the goal is to talk her into making arrangements for her lawn to be trimmed,” I explain. “Emphasis on the ‘talk’.”

Felix looks genuinely confused. “Do you think I’m gonna fight her?”

I bite the inside of my cheek to contain my giggle. Working hard to keep a serious expression, I clarify, “No, Felix, I was thinking about your pheromones.”

His expression brightens in realization. “Oh, don’t worry. I’ll only use them if you want me to.”

Before I can respond, he opens his door and slips out. I rush to join him before we move up the walkway to the porch. Mrs. Baker frowns as we approach. Her hair flows straight down her back, some grey streaking through her black locks. She wears a dark blue blouse, light blue jeans that aren’t quite long enough, and white loafers.

“Hello, Officer [Name],” she begins and then gasps. “I mean, Detective [Name]. Sorry.”

I smile at the innocent mistake. I’ve only talked to Mrs. Baker a handful of times, but she’s always been nice. “That’s okay - I’m still getting used to the new title, too. Mrs. Baker, this is my,” I pause for only a second as I turn toward Felix and rush to continue, “partner, Agent Hauville. He’s on temporary assignment.”

Felix beams at me and then at Mrs. Baker. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“And you,” she responds, shaking his hand. “Would you like to come in?”

Felix looks ready to agree, but I quickly respond, “That may not be necessary, Mrs. Baker. This is more of a civil matter than a lawful matter. I’m here as a courtesy to you and Mr. Stryder. Could you tell me what the issue seems to be?”

Straightening up, she explains, “I already told Lance that I’m getting fake grass installed so that I don’t have to worry about tending it anymore. They won’t be here until Monday to install it and they include a fee for clearing the existing grass. I don’t want to pay to have my lawn mowed four days before it’s going to be torn up completely, so he’s just going to have to deal with it being a little longer than regulation for a few days.”

I nod. “I see. Well, I intend to agree with you, Mrs. Baker. I wouldn’t want to pay for the same service twice when it seems unnecessary. Unfortunately, keeping your lawn a certain length is a stipulation you agreed to when you joined the HOA. As President, it’s Mr. Stryder’s choice whether or not to fine you if you don’t adhere to them.”

She takes a deep breath and opens her mouth as if to speak, but stops and shakes her head. Her eyes widen before she exclaims, “Aw, crap!”

Mrs. Baker moves as if she’s going inside before suddenly turning back to face us. “I’m sorry, but I’ve got some fries in the oven and I need to check on them.”

As she moves into the house, I look over at Felix, who seems as confused as I am on whether to follow her in. “I...” His eyes narrow. “I have to use the restroom.”

“Felix!” I hiss as I make a grab for him and miss. He makes a beeline down the hallway and enters a doorway on the right. How did he know where the bathroom was? Do vampires even need to use the restroom? Well, they do eat...

Shaking away the irrelevant thoughts, I move inside and follow the direction Mrs. Baker went, down the hall and to the left. Her house is decorated in a Wild West theme. Most of the picture frames adorning the hallway are pressed with impressions of guns and horseshoes. Clay vases sit atop two bookcases lining the walls. Even the cream and brown color scheme she’s used give the place an old-fashioned feel.

I freeze, my heart beating hard in my chest. My blood turns to ice as a feeling of dread fills my stomach. The hairs on my body rise as a tingling sensation spreads through my skin. It’s an odd sensation, my blood freezing while my body burns. 

I cannot move. I cannot think. 

My legs begin to tremble. I think I’m going to fall. I hold my breath in anticipation of the blow.

And let it out as the feeling disappears completely, my body now under my control. I watch my fingers shake as I take a step backward.

What in the hell was that? I definitely did not imagine anything this time - something was happening to me and, by the feeling of it, it wasn’t good. But...what?

“Oh!”

Mrs. Baker and I both exclaim in surprise as she turns the corner and almost runs head-first into me. She laughs, holding a hand to her chest. “You scared me, dear. I didn’t realize you came inside.”

I try to laugh, too, but it’s shaky and not at all convincing. “Yeah, sorry. We were going to wait outside, but Agent Hauville needed to use the restroom. Apparently it was urgent enough that he took the liberty. I was coming to retroactively ask your permission.”

She nods, but she doesn’t look happy. “Are you okay, Detective? You look a little pale.” I realize the distaste I’d thought I’d read on her was actually concern.

The door behind us opens and Felix steps out. “Sorry about that,” he says as he joins us. I look at him quizzically, but he avoids my gaze, looking at Mrs. Baker. “Where were we?”

I mentally shake myself, focusing on the case. “Right. I’m not sure what the exact requirements and fines are according to your HOA, but if you disagree with Mr. Stryder’s decision, you’ll need to take it up with the rest of the board.”

Mrs. Baker sighs. “You know, it’s just ridiculous that he got the law involved over a lawn. I told him I’d pay the fine if he decided to give it to me. There was no reason for any of this.”

I have to paste the smile on my face. “Well, in that case, we’ll be going. You have a good evening, Mrs. Baker.”

“You, too, dears,” she replies, walking with us to the front door.

Before she closes it, Felix turns around. “It was nice meeting you.”

She smiles down at him. “And you, too.” They stare at each other for a moment until Mrs. Baker’s smile falls. “Was there something else?”

Felix shakes his head. “No, ma’am. Have a good night.”

The walk to the car is tense. When we get in the car and close the doors, it’s almost too much to bear. “What was that?” I gasp. I don’t even know what I’m referring to, my body locking up spontaneously or Felix’s moment with Mrs. Baker.

Felix’s usual carefree demeanor is gone. “I don’t know. I need to call Agent [Name].”

“I’m going to talk to Mr. Stryder and then call it a day. I’m not feeling great.”

Felix’s eyes examine me closely. “You’re flushed. What happened to you in there?”

“I...don’t know. But I’m hoping we can find out.”


	8. Chapter Eight

When Marcy reaches the edge of her camp, she becomes physical and at once lets out a bellowing scream. It echoes out through the woods for a few seconds before dying out. Now all she can hear is her own ragged breathing.

She can’t drain the girl’s core. But why? 

It had all been so easy: one of Marcy’s puppets had intercepted the girl’s next location, so Marcy had gone ahead to lie in wait, morphing through the lower panels of the old woman’s house to hide beneath the floorboards. It had been rather cold and she’d ruined her lace top almost immediately, but it had been worth it, at the time.

Marcy thought she’d have more work cut out for her when the girl arrived with a vampire, but this one wasn’t adept at mental abilities. Hell, he didn’t even know Marcy had been in his mind. And the girl followed inside without needing any kind of prompt, aside from the old woman, whom Marcy had directed into the kitchen. It was a cakewalk.

Until Marcy tried to drain her. Positioned just beneath the Detective, separated only by the floor, Marcy had released the full impact of her power, surrounding the girl’s body before impacting it. Their connection was unlike any Marcy had experienced before, a violent explosion. She’d been stuck in her physical form, unable to get away from the electric fizzle sparkling through her.

Bearing the pain, she’d pushed further and further, boring through the girl’s shields until she’d reached the last one. It was impenetrable - no, not just that, it was untouchable. Just the thought of trying to strike it had Marcy nauseated.

So she’d severed the connection before she could bring more attention to herself. Marcy wasn’t just shocked, but appalled when her arms and legs had given way beneath her and her reflexes hadn’t shifted her in time to keep from face planting in the dirt. Her outrage had had her contemplating killing the girl outright and absorbing whatever energy she could salvage afterward, but she’d lost her control over the other human and the vampire. She wouldn’t be able to kill any of them quietly.

So in shame and degradation, she’d waited in the dirt until the girl and the vampire had left before running back to camp. Thinking of just how low she’d sunken, Marcy screams again before shifting and flowing through the woods as fast as she can.

She flows in wide circles and figure eights, sometimes merging through trees. What can she do to tap into the girl’s energy? She could siphon some from her personal belongings, but it won’t be much and definitely not enough for her plans. 

It has to be some sort of defense mechanism, the last barrier keeping Marcy from taking the girl completely. It would make sense that something so valuable would have some tricks up its sleeve. There has to be a way to get around them.

The sun has already set when Marcy stops in place as an idea begins to form. It’s tricky and it may not even work, but the idea that it might is so enticing that she smiles. Well, she always has liked a challenge.

Within a minute, she’s crouched in her tent, the framed newspaper story about the Detective in her hands. She stares at it, weighing the benefits and disadvantages before scoffing and opening the back. She knows what she needs to do - there’s no point in hesitating, regardless of the consequences.

Once again, Marcy burns as she makes contact with the paper, but this time she embraces it, letting it flow into her. 

Darkness overtakes her vision before bursts of light dance in her eyes. For a dizzying moment, Marcy thinks she will pass out, but it passes as a warmth and glow seem to reverberate through each one of her cells. It builds within her chest, a pressure dying to be released. Her vision returns, the roof of her tent within an inch of her face.

Marcy lets go of the energy, scattering it around her. Her tent is instantly in ribbons, unrecognizable, but her surprise comes from the impact made against the trees. The ones closest to her have been pulled up by their roots, while those twenty feet away stand at bent angles. Now for the real test.

With a deep breath, she pulls her hands in close to her chest, her entire focus on rallying the energy she’s just harvested specifically. When she raises her arms, they begin to glow like the sun, the effect trailing through her torso and down into her legs. For a beautiful moment, she is her own sun.

As she begins to spin, the glow spreads out from her fingertips, becoming a floating pool above her. It swirls like a whirlpool of molten gold.

Marcy gives a gasp, hope fluttering in her chest. This is the farthest she’s ever gotten. Could it really be possible?

The light ebbs once, as if sensing her doubt. Marcy banishes any thoughts not related to her current task, her focus reinforced, and spreads her fingers wide. The pool responds, swirling even faster.

Heart beating too hard in her chest, she begins to spread her hands further apart -

And loses it.

The pool disintegrates in a second, as if it had never existed in the first place. Marcy’s lips twitch, her eyes prickling. There’s a hollow sensation in her chest. It feels like it might be caving in.

No!

She shakes herself, wincing at the soreness in her muscles. Now is not the time to break down, not when she’s closer than she ever has been before. This could actually work.

Determined, Marcy stretches her mind in search of her puppet. He has more work to do.

***

“Understood.”

Agent [Name] ends the call with an aggressive push of her thumb before gripping the bridge of her nose, hoping to alleviate the headache settling in. How did things ever get to this point? How could she have let them?

Shaking off the negative thoughts, she sets her shoulders straight before reentering the room where she left Unit Bravo. She has their attention before she’s even opened the door.

“Her results are perfectly normal,” Rebecca announces. “Elidor has concluded that [Name] is healthy in every aspect he can. If this was a supernatural attack, it doesn’t appear to have done any damage.”

“If it was an attack?” Mason asks, the smoke he’s just inhaled being released with every word. “Felix doesn’t remember why he stormed a mortal’s house and [Name] was paralyzed! Are we going to pretend like that happening at the same time is just a huge coincidence?”

Nate nods in agreement. “Mason’s right. There’s no question in my mind that this was supernatural.” Mason looks Rebecca in the eye as he gestures toward Nate. 

“However,” Nate continues, earning a glare from Mason, “we don’t know if this was an attack. What if someone came across her scent and decided to check it out?”

Mason scoffs. “Oh, yeah, and once they realized her blood had the potency to make them untouchable, they just walked away, happy to mind their own business.”

This time, it’s Adam who speaks up. “That’s a good point. Even if they did decide to walk away now, there’s no guarantee they won’t be back.”

“With others,” Mason adds, his expression grim.

There’s a tense silence in the room as they all look to each other. Rebecca isn’t sure what her team is thinking, too wrapped up in her own worries. Will this be [Name]’s life forever, running from supernaturals? What kind of life is that?

Again, she has to shake the thoughts and focus on the task at hand. Clearing her throat, she says, “The Agency agrees with you, Agent Mason. It’s likely our target has found out [Name]’s identity and this incident is a result. We’re still not sure that this was an attack - it may have been an act to gain intel - but we will move forward as if it was. 

“[Name] wasn’t harmed, at least not physically, so the mission will go on as planned, except Nate will be foregoing surveillance to research what we may be facing.”

Mason’s looked on the edge of interrupting Rebecca, but Adam beats him. “What about Felix? He’s susceptible to whatever this is, too.”

“Agent Hauville will remain in his position of [Name]’s bodyguard. Before you start,” she says loudly to drown out their protests, “any one of you would be susceptible in this position and swapping you out now would draw suspicion from [Name].”

“Funny,” Mason murmurs, his tone implying the opposite. “You’d think getting paralyzed would be enough to raise suspicion.”

Something snaps inside Rebecca. She takes three quick steps forward to stand directly in front of Mason, who straightens at the action, his expression turning serious.

“Don’t assume you know my daughter better than I do, Special Agent,” she tells him, her tone low. “I know she’s suspicious that something might be after her after this ordeal; she’s not an idiot. But trust me when I tell you that scrapping the mission and suddenly returning less than a day after we ‘left’ will arouse more suspicion - toward us.”

Mason’s jaw is set as he stares back down at Agent [Name], but it slowly relaxes as her words register. It hadn’t even crossed Mason’s mind that [Name] might still not trust them completely. If she thinks they’re lying to her, it could keep her from ever really trusting him. Them, he means, the team.

Rebecca knows he understands when Mason’s eyes tighten and he looks away, giving one slight nod. Though she’s grown to care for all her agents, the interaction endears Mason to her even more. She supposes that is a good thing, though she’d be lying if she said she had no reservations about his relationship with her daughter.

Turning around and taking her previous position, Agent [Name] continues, “Adam, you’ll take first watch on [Name] tonight. Mason will relieve you in a few hours. Keep your eyes on her, but pay attention to everything around her as well. Nothing is too small to help at this point.”

“We should - “

Adam’s words cut off as all three vampires spin toward the south wall. Rebecca has seen them move this way so many times that her body automatically tenses, preparing for an attack. There’s no window, so she can’t see what’s coming for them, but she trusts her team completely.

Slowly, she realizes her agents aren’t tensed for a fight like she is. Instead, they stand bent forward, toward the wall, as if listening very hard for something. Adam slowly creeps toward the wall until his hands rest against it while Nate moves his head back and forth slowly, as if he’s trying to tune in to something. Only Mason stands still, completely focused on the wall ahead of him.

“What was that?” Nate asks, breaking the silence. 

Adam shakes his head. “I don’t know and I don’t like it. We need to check it out.”

“Hold on,” Agent [Name] breathes. “What just happened?”

“There was...an odd sound, like an explosion, but not,” Nate answers. He turns toward his silent teammate. “Mason, I think this is your area of expertise.”

“No, I may have heard it better, but I still don’t know what it was,” he answers. Turning to Rebecca, he clarifies, “The best way I can explain it is like if lightening were to strike underwater during a cyclone.”

Agent [Name] thinks through her options quickly and with a nod says, “Right. Mason and I will head out with backup to see if we can find the source. Adam, your patrol on [Name] starts now.”

Adam doesn’t look happy about it, but Rebecca knows he’ll put his mission before anything else. As if he can read her mind, he turns to Mason. “Be careful out there. Whatever that was, it didn’t sound small.”

“Whatever that was,” Mason retorts, “it’s gone now.” After a moment, he adds, “We’ll be fine, Adam.”

Rebecca nods when Adam looks to her for confirmation. “Be careful,” he warns again before disappearing.

“Mason,” Agent [Name] barks his name as an order. “With me.” As Mason joins her side, she says to Nate, “We’ll let you know if we need backup through the radios, but your focus stays on finding out what this is.”

“I won’t let you down.” As usual, Nate’s words are sincere and given with a smile.

“You never do.”

With that loaded statement hanging over them, Agent [Name] and Special Agent Mason set out to find the unknown.

***

The Agency’s resources never cease to amaze me. In a few hours, they’ve conducted every test a hospital could and more - and they have the results. I wouldn’t say I’d been exactly worried about them, but I had been anxious to receive them. Could this be the start of the next big threat against me?

Not according to Elidor, who conducted the tests himself. I’m as healthy as any mortal my age. When I’d explained what had happened in Mrs. Baker’s house, Elidor, not surprisingly, had no explanation for it. He made me promise to come in tomorrow for a follow-up before releasing me to go home.

I was so tired that I’d gone straight to bed. I could tell Felix was disappointed, but my energy for the day had been expended. Before the sun had even gone down, I’d been unconscious.

But not now. When my eyes snap open, I don’t know why I’m awake. I stare at the ceiling, wondering if this is some sort of vivid dream. I can hear the television playing softly from the living room and think it’s still early if Felix is watching it. Then I remember he doesn’t sleep much and realize it could be any hour of the night.

I turn to my side, grabbing a pillow and squeezing it to my chest, a position I’ve found myself in a lot lately. I close my eyes and focus on relaxing my body, letting my limbs go slack. I lay there for a moment before pulling the blanket down, too warm.

I try to settle back down, but it’s just too warm in here. I get up and turn my fan on a higher setting, the air chilling my skin. As soon as I’m in bed, though, I’m warm again. I kick the blanket to the bottom of the mattress, opting to use the sheet alone. It works for a minute, but then that becomes too warm.

Too hot. I can feel sweat beginning to bead on my brow. I throw the sheet away as I flop on to my back, spread eagle to let the fan’s air circulate to each limb. It’s not enough. I’m starting to pant.

I roll out of bed, intending to make it to the cold, hardwood floor in the bathroom, but once I’m down, it’s hard to get back up. I have to take deep breaths to feel like I’m getting oxygen. With supreme effort, I make my limbs move one at a time, dragging me toward the bathroom.

I’m almost there when I take a deep breath and feel satisfied. As I exhale, I shiver from the blast of the fan, now a little too cool. I sit up with ease, though my body screams at me to lay back down.

I give it what it wants, opting for the bed instead of the floor. I can feel sleep pulling me under as soon as I’m settled, but it gives me time to come to a clear decision: I can’t stay alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> These events take a place a few weeks after the ending of Book Two of The Wayhaven Chronicles.


End file.
